(Th3H s)
by LemonSweets
Summary: Nico was abandoned by everybody he loved. Two years after the gaea war Nico was outcasted by every demigod and god because they thought he killed Percy Jackson. They through him into the woods to kill him. But what happens when he meets a girl who was mudered by her own family?


**???????'s point of view**

Darn it. Why did they do this? I asked myself this even though I knew the answer. They hated me. I did kill Percy. I'm worthless, pathetic . I just wanted to stay home and with my dog, Kara, now this awful thing is chasing me with a kitchen knife. Tears fell down my pale face. Why? Why is it always me? The **_thing _**followed me. I was cornered. The**_ thing_** looked at me. So many negative emotions swarmed in it's pitch black eyes. Anger. Sadness. Rage, but one towered above them all. Sympathy. I found comfort in those pitch black eyes. The **_thing_** looked at me. **_"Hëllø" _**it said to me in it's glitchy empty voice. The voice sent shivers down my spine. "Hello." I replied. **_"Wh@% ìs ŷøû= n@mê ?"(translation: what is your name) _**it asked. **"**N-N-Nico. N-Nico D-Di angelo" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. I'm a child of Hades for Gods sake I shouldn't be scared of this **_thing_**. **_"Hmmmmm Intresting. I'm Sâmâr@." _**. Samara? Is it a girl then? I couldn't tell. I couldn't feel it's soul. I couldn't tell what it looked liked either. It's voice echoed around every direction. You couldn't tell were it was because of that. It was hidden in the shadows. The **_thing_** walked out. It was female. She looked like a 16-17 year old teenager. She gave off a deadly and creepy aura. She would've been attractive. Key word: Would've. She had stitches covering her body, zippers on her face where dry blood leaked out of. Stitches on those too, to keep them shut and open I supposed

She had pretty pink hair that was braided into two low pigtails. It had dried blood in it though. she had sharp nails that looked like it could pierce though anything. Yes even monsters. But the thing most eye catching were her eyes**_._** Her right was completly white with black veins. The left completly black with white veins. Emotions swirled in them. So many trying to count them would make you go insane. We just stared at each other. Then she spoke **_" You're misunderstood. Blamed. Pushed away. Bullied. Abused. Both mentally and psychically aren't you?_****_" _**She spoke. She was right. Everybody hated me. Even the gods. Just because I'm a son of Hades. My dad didn't care. After the Gaea war everybody forgot about me. I started crying. I wanted Kara here. Bianca here. Mrs. Ol'Leary. But most of all Percy. Percy died protecting me. I felt so lost and hopeless. Hazel also died. **_" I'll take that as a yes then" _**she giggled after that statment. I looked up. **_"I'm misunderstood too. Ripped apart and murdered by my own family. I can see that too in your mind. Such a dark place. How about we be misunderstood together, hmmmm?" _**I looked at her. I felt like I could trust her. "What's in it for me if I join you?" **_"Simple really dear. If you join me yiu get to kill whoever hurt and abandoned you. Plus you get to do shows with me~. Sø høw abøùt dë@r?" _**she stated. I looked up at her. I felt something spark inside of me. Hope. I instantly reconized that emotion. I saw it on Hazel's face so much. Hazel... Was that this feeling I feeling. I ran to Samara and hugged her. I poured all my sadness out. "Thank you..." I whispered. **_"yøùr ŵ£çømé..._**

**_The Judge. _**

**( The End)**

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_****_Hi guys it's me the editor here and..._****_I STARTED MY OWN STORRRYYYY._****_yes it is a Creepypasta and Percy Jackson crossover but Samara is the only thing iIown nothing else kaaayyy~_****_I know its a horrible start to my story but it'll get better I promise._****_YES THAT IS A TØP REFRENCE IF YOU CAN FIND IT. TIP: it's at the end of this chapter._****_If you can find it you are my forever friend. Not best friend Im sorry but the author already tool that spot. If you guys are new and don't know me then check out the other story on this account. Im introduced on the third actual chapter. I try my best to edit and welll. I have some very crazy Ideas. I also give some of the things i like and do and The author im talking about is the author of that story not this one. BTW I will do a chapter describing nico and Samara in this. I will also do a key at the begining of each chapter_****_Have a blessed day/Night and Have a good sleep or day (depends on your time zone you is in.)_****_BYE MY SWEET POTATOE FRIES. MAMMA POTATOE IS OOUUUTTTT YEEEHAAAWWWW. ( rides away on horse)_****_sorry if that was offensive to you all but i have no regrets._**


End file.
